The present invention relates to an increased efficient air filter.
Many types of air filters are known. Some are simply mesh type filters wherein air carried particles passing through them are captured in the material making up the mesh. In other types of filters, such as electrostatic precipitators, a charge is applied to the moving particles and these charged particles are then attracted to an opposite charged surface. For example, in one filter system a rod is used having frayed strands of conducting wire protruding from the circumference of the rod to charge the particles.
In another earlier system an air ionizing apparatus is disclosed with one negatively charged member and a conductive strip which is positively charged. The conductive strip attracts the negative ions, causing them to be dispersed.
Still another related system discloses a personal dust sampler which can be attached to a user""s clothing. Dust is captured by a charged PVC sheet.
Air filters can take on a variety of sizes, shapes and functioning characteristics. In mechanical type filters the material making up the mesh construct of the filter is used to capture and retain the undesired particles for later disposal. When it is desired to improve the particle capturing ability of the filter, electrostatic precipitators have been used to first electrically charge the moving air particles and then to capture these charged particles on an oppositely charged surface. These latter types of charged particle filters are generally know to have the ability to capture particles having considerably smaller sizes than those that can be captured in a mesh size dependent filter. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,669 to Fruth discloses a rod having frayed strands of conducting wire protruding from the circumference of the rod to charge the particles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,469 to Sun discloses an air ionizing apparatus with one negatively charged member and a conductive strip which is positively charged. The conductive strip attracts the negative ions, causing them to be dispersed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,497 to Brown discloses a personal dust sampler which can be attached to a user""s clothing. Dust is captured by a charged PVC sheet.
In the present invention an air filter has a filtering medium with a plurality of parallel magnetic strips all as will be detailed in the specification that follows hereafter.
This invention relates to an air filter with spaced magnetic strips and an interposed filtering medium.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide for an improved efficiency air filter.
Another object is to provide for such a filter in which a filtering medium has spaced generally parallel magnetic strips placed on different sides of the medium.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to readers from a consideration of the ensuing description and the accompanying drawings.